


Last Day

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, M/M, Multi, Near Death, Reader-Insert, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Alfonse spends his remaining moments with you.





	Last Day

It pained you immensely to hear him struggle to breathe. Like a thousand sharp daggers to your heart, and what made it worse was that you knew there was nothing that could be done about it. The curse was nearing its final hours, and once they had passed, so would he.

Your light. Your love. Your everything. Gone.

Your face was stained, eyes nearly swollen from the continuous flow of tears that began before you even walked into the room. The king and queen opted to take their leave upon hearing you, wanting to give you two some alone time. They ordered Sharena to do the same, and she obliged, although not before tightly embracing you and sobbing into your shoulder. Once they were all out of sight, you sat in one of the chairs adjacent to his bed. You took his hand, holding it with both of yours and stroking the back of it with your thumb.

He had to muster up a lot of strength to do so, but he turned his head to look at you. Upon seeing your face, he began to faintly smile. You were certain it was the first time he had done so since this curse had inflicted him. And with that, you broke even more.

You buried your face into the side of the mattress, your grip on his hand tightening in your attempt to quiet your sobs. Anguish and grief wracked your body, and this was with him still here. You felt his hand slowly slip from your grasp, and you feared the worst, until you felt him shakily stroking the back of your head.

You brought your head up, your face soaked with tears, watching him. Despite the pain that consumed him and crept up on him, his smile never faded, and he kept his gaze right on you.

“L… lay… with me…?”

Although he knew this was something he wanted, you could hear a hint of hesitation in his voice. Death was inching closer and closer to him, and yet he worried about you; that it wasn’t something you wanted. Of course it was. You wanted to feel his arms around you one final time; his chin rest on the top of your head.

So you shifted over to the vacant side of the bed, feeling your weight press down on it as you laid your head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. He used what strength he had to pull you closer to him, lifting his other hand to wipe your tears away. It seemed pointless, as you both knew there were more to come, but you allowed him to do so anyway; you wanted to feel his touch.

“I love you…” He managed to choke out.

“I love you too, Alfonse…” You quietly whimpered. “Is… is there anything I can do for you?”

He gave your proposition some thought. He knew there wasn’t much you could do in these circumstances, but he also knew you wanted to make these last moments better for him. Finally, something came to him.

“Sing… for me?” He requested. “A song… a song from… your world…”

“Of course, my prince.”

Your prince.

Your Alfonse.

Your happiness.

Slowly fading. Departing from you.

In most cases, you would be unsure of what song you would want to sing. However, it seemed to come to you perfectly now. Your voice sounded hoarse from all of your crying as the lyrics flowed from your lips, but Alfonse cared little for that. All that mattered to him was being able to hear you as a whole.

_Sing me to sleep_  
I’ll see you in my dreams  
Waiting to say  
I miss you  
I’m so sorry 

_I’m sorry_

_**I’m sorry.** _


End file.
